


High Tide Rising

by AzraelsQuill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelsQuill/pseuds/AzraelsQuill
Summary: This is not a love that nourishes. This is a love that drowns.





	High Tide Rising

soft music in my mouth  
a dangerous feeling of comfort  
being seen by another  
uniquely thrilling  
a thought—i could get used to this  
  
intertwining paths over concrete jungles  
stopped short by the glassy rain  
the gentle crystals  
started to sting our bare skin  
microcuts were being made  
for something else to seep in  
  
soaked skin seeking shelter  
dim drab rooms of rest  
i ate from your kitchen  
you shaped the things  
that i pushed ~~you forced~~  
between my lips  
and into my throat  
  
when i met you i knew  
your soul—i perceived it  
a debauched reflection  
and mine,  
reluctantly,  
liked what was seen  
too much.  
blinded by faith  
i invited you into my sanctum  
gave respite  
on my bosom  
gave flight into my glass elephants  
a hazy sonar screech  
you took up residence inside my skull  
  
your arms around me  
ah------so this is what it's like to feel safe.  
what a thought for a prey to have  
in the grasp of a predator  
  
i had cast a line into the treacherous ocean  
confident, fisherman of old  
unwitting to the behemoth  
which had wrapped its lines around me  
the minute before  
it sensed my intent to leave  
  
the waxing moon  
approaches perigee  
high tide is coming for me  
i lie thrashing in my bed  
drowning  
in the sweat of my own screams


End file.
